


Easy

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles takes it easy for the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 22nd is National Goof Off Day

Stiles yawned as he woke up and looked at the calendar. With a smile, he rolled back over, determined to fall back asleep. Of course, it was only 20 minutes later that he had to get out of bed with a grumble.

He knew some people took the day seriously and wore diapers, instead of getting up and obeying natures call. He would take National Goof Off Day only so seriously.

He would skip school today, he didn't have the will power to go. Maybe he would go bother his alpha. Maybe he could convince him that playing video games would be a great training exercise.

After all, in first person MMORPG games, you have to make fast split second decisions or it would cost you or a team mate death. Possibly the loss of equipment and or gold. It was a good idea to have strategy talks before venturing out on a new Quest/Campaign.

It wasn't a waste of time, no matter what his Dad or Derek said. Well, most of the games he played were not a waste of time. There were a few that didn't tax the mind. They were relaxing. So, he wouldn’t say that they were a waste of time.

He would have to ask his dad to pick-up pick up some subs for dinner. No way, was he going to cook today. Besides, he knew that would please his dad to no end. He was so rarely allowed cold cuts. Therefore, he would likely relish in the chance and get the unhealthiest sandwich that he could. He would lay odds on there being bacon and very little veggies on his father's sandwich.

Ah well, Stiles would just double down on his dad's diet, tomorrow. Right now, he had an alpha to ~~pester~~ convince.

~Fin~


End file.
